Phantom Thief of Hogwarts
by SeverusPrince101
Summary: Daisuke goes to hogwarts to steal a painting. Takes place during triwizard tormanent. ADOPTED FROM BLOODY-DESTINATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

**Summary: **Daisuke's mother wants him to steal a powerful painting from a school in England but this school is more than just normal. What will happen when Daisuke and dark are thrust into a world of magic and how will they fair in the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Normal talk"

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Chapter 1

It was August 29 and the school year had just ended for the students of Azumano Jr. High. For one student Daisuke was not happy at all. Every year during the summer he is put through hard "training" as his mother and grandfather put it. He was even more upset for the night before his mother had told him she had a big surprise for him and knowing her it was not the good kind. It was most likely another job for him. Job is more a loose term than most it should more likely be called stealing. That right stealing. For Daisuke's alter ego was no other than Phantom Thief Dark.

'_I just know this is going to be a nightmare'_ thought Daisuke referring to his mother's surprise.

'_Oh come on its not going to be that bad' _said his alter ego_ 'or maybe it will you never know when it comes to your mother. She's quit a woman' _Dark said with a slight smirk.

'_Don't say it like that. Why do you have to be such a pervert all the time?'_

'_Hey I take offence to that I hope you know' _Dark said trying to contain his laughter.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence or at least Daisuke trying to ignore everything that Dark says. Once he got home he inspected the door for traps discovering none he walked in again but not finding any he began to get suspicious.

"I'm home. Mom grandpa is anyone here." Daisuke called out but received no reply. "I guess no one's here. I'm safe." When he was halfway up the stairs there was a creaking noise and when he looked down there appeared to be no stairs and thus he began to fall but at the last second he pushed of the wall with his hand and caught the top of the floor to the second story of the house. As he began to pull himself of a lowed voice greeted him from the up above.

"Dai Chan I know you could do it what a wonderful son you are alas your training will come in handy." His mother called causing him to almost loosen his grip and fall. "You do remember about that surprise I told you about last night well once you pull yourself up well start on explanations." Once he was all the way up his mother pressed a button on a remote control, the stairs appeared and she rushed down the stairs. With a sigh he fallowed behind her.

Once they were in the living room Daisuke took notice of his grandfather sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. "Ah Daisuke your I see that you didn't fail your training. I'm very proud of you."

"So what is this surprise that you wanted to tell me?" Daisuke said wanting to get it over with, whatever it was.

"Well you and dark are going to be going to a wizard school to steal a very important and not to mention very priceless painting. Now there are something's you need to know first most wizard children come to their powers when they are 10 or 11 but in our family it is 14. Even though I didn't have Dark I am still a witch." His mother explained. Continuing she said now we have sent a letter to the head master of the school telling him that we want to transfer you to a different school."

"Wait a minute what are you talking about witches and wizards. Some weird school. What are you talking about?" Daisuke said as the confusion started to set in.

'_Daisuke calm down__. What she is saying is the truth.' Dark said trying to reassure him 'some of your ancestors my old tamers went to these wizard schools. How do you think I was created? With magic du.'_

"Now listen here, I don't want any complaining from you. Since I know Dark has gone to wizard schools many times including me he should now how to perform spell so it will be believable that you are in fact a wizard from another school. Do you understand?" His grandfather said still drinking his cup of tea.

"But grandpa I…"Daisuke started be for his grandfather cut him off.

"I said do you understand. This painting is very valuable. If it is not recovered grave danger will befall its whereabouts." Said his grandfather.

"I understand so when do I leave." Said Daisuke with a sigh.

"You leave in two days. Oh I almost forgot here is your wand you're not aloud you use magic until you get to school now start packing." Said his mother handing him what appeared to him as a black looking stick. "It wood is oak and its cure is a feather from Dark. Your grandfather is such a wonderful wand maker aren't you dad."

"Why yes I think I am." Daisuke's grandfather said. Becoming serious he continued "Now remember you have to steal it before the end of the year its power is growing strong. Now go pack you leave in two days. Dark will get you familiar with the wizard world." Daisuke grudgingly went upstairs, hating the turns in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Daisuke was utterly confused and tired since there plain to England was late at night and they didn't get to England till early in the morning and he barely got any sleep with them flying with all the turbulence and then his mother and grandfather dropped him off at the train station saying his train came at 11. It had been 2 hours and he still couldn't find his plate form. The paper his mother gave him said plate form 9 ¾ but he has of yet to find it and when he asked one of the train station workers they just scolded him on playing pranks. He had asked Dark to help him but he said it was too funny watching Daisuke make a fool of himself. He only had 10 minutes to find the train before it left.

_'Dark please I'm not going to make the train if you don't tell me where the train is so please' _Daisuke begged.

_'I could help you but this is my revenge for ignoring me two days ago on the way home from school' _Dark said smugly enjoying the satisfaction of his revenge.

As Daisuke walked back to plate form 9 again he saw some kids each with the same uniform he had and each with owls. He remembered his mother telling him about all students had their own pet or familiar as wizards call them. So he decided to fallow them. When they got to the pillar at plate form 9 he couldn't believe what he saw. All the kids there ran in to the pillar.

_'It's about time you figured it out.'_ Dark said but then realized Daisuke still a bit confused _said 'it's a portal just run through it and presto you're at the train. Now do you get it.'_

_'I-I th-think. So I just run into it. I won't get hurt will It'_ Daisuke asked sheepishly getting a very loud no in response.

Doing as Dark said he rain full force into the pillar when he was on the other side he gave a shake but relieved sigh of happiness that he was not hurt in anyway. Seeing the clock on the wall he noted he only had 5 minutes left till the train leaves. Felling very disappointed knowing most of the sits will probably be taken up he hurriedly gave his belongings to the train man to put it in the storage area and went on to the train to find a seat.

It had already been 20 since the train had left and he still couldn't find a seat. He was starting to get tired, not that he wasn't already, and hungry. He noticed that there seemed to be a lady in fount selling candy even though it wasn't real food he was still happy to find something to eat he took out the his wallet with the wizard money his mother gave him and ran up to the woman it seemed she was selling candy to kids in one of the siting rooms. (Author's note; please forgive me I don't know what they are called)

After she was finished talking with the kids he walked up to her and said "Excuse me. I'm not shore what you have here can you tell me what you think taste good or would recommend please." He said to the woman. He felt weird talking to people in English. He never even knew he could. His grandfather said Dark could speak different languages since his ancestors could speak it since some of them lived in different countries and since they shared a mind whatever language Dark could speak so could he.

"Of course dearie. Happy to be of some help. My personal favourites are the chocolate frogs but a real popular one is the all flavour jelly beans." She said with a cheery British accent.

"I guess I will take one of both thanks" he said and handed her the amount of money she asked for. She then walked away to others who wished to buy. He then noticed that only the other kids in the room that had bought candy before him and realized only three kids wore sitting in it he became extremely happy hoping he finally found a spot to sit. He then said "um hello I just happened to notice there was an empty set and was wondering if I could sit there. I've been wondering the train for 20 minutes now looking for a seat."

The boy with glasses smiled and said "I don't mind. You can sit here if you like." He appeared to be nice along with the other two. There was a girl with bushy hair and a boy with red hair. Not as red as his hair though more orange than red when you look at it.

The girl said "I've never seen you before what year and house are you in or are you a first year although you don't look like a first year."

The boy with orange red hair interrupted her before she could say more "Gosh Hermione let him get a

"Oh sorry about that." The girl now dubbed Hermione said, "By the way I'm Hermione this is" she gesturing to the orange haired boy "Ron Weasley and this is" pointing to the one with dark hair and glasses "Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Daisuke Niwa and to answer your previous question or questions I am a transfer student from Japan." Daisuke said

"Really, we don't really get transfer students that often. Why did you transfer here. What is magic like in Japan? You barely have an accent." Said Hermione before she was cut off by Ron again.

"Hermione you're doing it again." He said

"Oh, I'm really sorry." She said with an apologetic face.

"It's okay. I transferred here because I uh wanted to travel and my mom thought it was a great idea for me to come here to see more of the world. And magic in Japan is uh um the same as here pretty much." Daisuke said with a nervous look on his laugh.

_'This is more difficult than I thought. I'm not a good liar.' _He thought

_'Don't worry you'll be fine trust me. And besides once we get to the school we can begin looking for the painting. The sooner we find it the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can stop lying right.' _Said Dark.

_'I guess. But no transforming unless I say so' _said Daisuke remembering what his grandfather had said about the painting how It causes people who are near it to fall become under its control and as its power grows the number of people it infects will grow. Dark had said he would be able to keep the painting from controlling him but what worried him was that Dark said it would be difficult to track it down since all the magic would interfere with his sensing ability and he would be unable to identify the people who are being controlled.

He jumped a little when Ron spoke up addressing him "Hey Daisuke since you're new and all what house do you think you'll be put in."

"I remember my mom telling me about that but I can't remember what the houses were anyway I don't really mind which house I just want to get it over with." He quickly piped down when he realized what he was saying referring to stealing the painting.

"What do you mean get it over with?" Said Harry

"Uh oh I meant um the beginning of the school year you know all the confusion out of the way." Daisuke said. 'Dang it I didn't mean to say that.'

"I totally know what you mean my first year I practically got lost every day at the beginning of the year" Ron said.

_'Close call you should be more careful'_ Dark said.

_'I know I didn't mean to say it'_ he thought he then addressed the other three saying he was tired and wanted to go to sleep and asked to be woken up when they get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

'_**sorting hat'**_

"Hey Daisuke wake up, it's time to get off the train. Are you listening you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Said a voice that seemed to be in front of the sleep Daisuke. He opened his eyes slowly trying to rid himself of his tiredness but failing. "It's about time you get up." He could now identify the voice as Ron Weasley, who he had met earlier that day.

He then got up with an apologetic smile and said "Sorry I didn't get any sleep last night on the plane."

"Well we better leave before we're late.," said Hermione.

All four of them left the train. They heard a voice calling all the first years. The person belonging to that voice was a huge man with a very thick beard.

"Hagrid" the three of them called out and ran up to him then Harry said "Hey Hagrid how have you been."

The giant man named Hagrid said, "Great and I see you've grown a bit the lot of you" Daisuke then walked up behind them.

"Oh Hagrid, "said Hermione, "this is Daisuke. He is a transfer student." Daisuke smiled and gave a weak hello felling a bit intimidated Hagrid.

"Hm I remember Dumbledore mentioning something about an exchange student. Well you will be going with the first years on the boats. Well off with you now." Said Hagrid.

"So I guess I will see you guys later than. Maybe you can show me around school later since I will get lost a lot see as it is my first time in the school and all of you are fourth years right?" Daisuke asked hoping to get someone to show him around.

Hermione then smiled widely and said "Shore we would love too but don't you have to get sorted first. If you're in a different house we may not see each other all that often but I'm shore we could work something out and we might be in the same classes so we can show you to them. How bout this if we are in different houses just meet us at breakfast okay."

Alright that sounds great well if I'm not in the same house as you I'll see you tomorrow." Daisuke said.

So they said their goodbyes to each other. Daisuke made his way to the boats. He heard Hagrid say 4 to a boat so he found one with three first years. They looked extremely shy and scared.

'_Daisuke you should say something you know to make friends or something.' _Said Dark _'or you could say something to pick on them to make them fear you ha that would be funny.'_

_That's not funny Dark__'. I'm not going to pick on any one.'_ As Daisuke said that the boats started moving. He had jumped up in surprise at the now moving boats and almost fell out of it. He got a laugh out of the other kids in the boat and mentally cursed himself and sat back down.

He didn't really want to make friends since he just wanted to steal the painting and leave. He didn't even want to be here for the entire school year and thought about how he was going to miss his summer vacation with Riku. He even thought that stealing was better than going to school that he knew nothing about.

'_Relax, this will be easy once we find the painting then we can get back home and you can enjoy yourself it probably will be in our hands in less than 2 weeks.' Said Dark._

Hagrid's voice interrupted him thoughts when he gestured in front of home saying the castle was coming in to view. Daisuke looked in the direction that he was pointing to and when he say it he was amazed at the size. It was huge, he had never seen any castle like that one.

They reached the castle and all of them lead by Hagrid went in. "Now everyone you will wait out here till you are called in by names then you will be split in to the four different houses by the sorting hat for whichever house you are most suited for. Now I will be right back I have to have a word with the headmaster. Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to show you in. No misbehaving." With that said he left.

Some of the students were talking quietly with each other but most remand quiet. Probably out of shyness Daisuke thought.

'_Your shy too aren't you. That the reason you don't want to become friends with any one right.' _Dark said

_No that's not the reason at all I just want to get this over with and get out of this school before anyone discovers me and the more people who know me the more people who will start to discover me.'_ Daisuke said getting aggravated with Dark.

'_What about the people from the train. Didn't you act all friendly with them? Well?' _Dark said with a smug smile on his face.

'_Wipe that smile of your face. First of all I needed a place to sit on the train. Second I do need someone to show me around. And third it's not like I am going to tell them any personal information. I will try to come up with some lie.' _Said Daisuke,_ 'this is going to be the worst summer ever,' _He could hear his other self-laughing at his comment.

Before he could tell Dark to stop laughing the big doors they had been standing next to opened with a fairly old woman beckoning them in saying "All first years and transfer students come with me." All of the students then fallowed behind till they wore in a huge room with what appeared to be an actual night sky even though there was a ceiling and candles flouted around the room. She told them to stop halfway into the room and said, "when I call your names you will come sit on the stool and the sorting hat will determine your houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Your will then go to your tables now let's begin." After she said that she began to call names a lot of the kids wore nervous some of them had even almost fainted. Finally she called his name and he slowly walk up to the stool and sat down. She placed the hate on his head.

'_**Well now isn't this interesting.' **_Daisuke almost fell of the stool when he heard that voice knowing it came from his head but it wasn't Dark.

'_Are you the sorting hat. I wasn't expecting you to talk in my head.' He said _

'_Who do you think you are no one is allowed in here except me and Daisuke unless you want me to smash you into a flat hat. _'Dark said clearly mad about the fact that someone else was inside Daisuke's mind

'_**I have to see inside the students mind in order to see which house to place them in.' **_the hat said apologetically.

'_Fine but whatever you see in here you will not tell anyone else,' Dark warned._

Daisuke was starting to get impatient and knew he had to have been sitting there for almost five minutes and thought to the hat_ 'Can you hurry it up. I really do not like being up here all that much.'_

'_**Tell that to the other dweller he will not allow me into you mind all that much.' Said the hat.**_

'_Dark can you please stop blocking my mind so he can see.' Daisuke said annoyed even more than before._

'_I don't like this hat. Should stay out where he is not wanted.' Dark said _

'_Well what I want is to get this over with,' Daisuke said._

'_**I believe it is fine I think I have all I need to make my decision.' The hat said.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

'_**Sorting hat'**_

'_**Slytherin' the Hat shouted out**_

'_**Enjoy your new house for the quick, and cunning. I believe it's head Snake is much like you Daisuke… or should I say Phantom Thief?'**_

That was the last Daisuke heard before the hat was removed from his head and walked towards the celebrating table of green and silver.

Snape P.O.V

I watched the new transfer student carefully, he felt familiar though he didn't appear as much. If anything he seemed regular and possibly even clumsy but being the Head of Slytherin I knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. Me being a prime example of being something other than the 'Greasy Git from the Dungeons' something even more than the Professor Snape my Slytherins knew. I chuckled inwardly thinking of my alter ego Yue. Glancing back at my new snake I couldn't help but sigh as I saw him trip on his way to the table. The only outward thing that practically screamed that he was different was his spiky red hair. A real red colour not like Lily's deep auburn or the Weasley's signature orange-red. And his also reddish-brown eyes. 'What an interesting colour' I thought.

Normal P.O.V.

Daisuke couldn't help it but his nerves got the better of him and he tripped on the way to his new house table. He went as read as his hair and hurriedly continued onwards.

'_Great job genius, real smooth for a thief' _Dark sniggered in his mind '_do you feel it? A familiar presence is watching us, feels like you and me' _he had grown serious.

'_Yeah I do Dark, think it is dangerous?'_

'_No I don't think so it is just observing, unsure if it is correct in his senses.'_ Dark felt silent after that.

Daisuke found a seat near the end of the table nearest the Head Table and felt eyes boring into his head.

Looking up he met a pair of obsidian eyes and when their gazes met a spark was felt. Daisuke felt Dark becoming alert as well as another consciousness stirring in the direction of the dark-eyed man. Almost like a tentative touch towards his mind. Daisuke looked away, he would talk with the man later.

The feast passed without much happening until the Headmaster stood up to give the announcements for this year.

After welcoming all the new students and welcoming all the older students back he proceeded to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest was expressly forbidden to anyone hence it's name and the new list of forbidden items could be found outside of Filch's office that now consisted of around some 580 objects.

"Need I remind you also that casting spells in the hallways in between classes or outside of it is against the rule and could result in suspension of the owner's wand" Dumbledore was still speaking. "Last but not least I must inform the school that this year there will be no Quidditch tournament…" there was a brief cry of outrage from the majority of the students but Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "… The reason being that this year we will be hosting the Tri-wizard tournament, the guest schools will be arriving the 30th of October and the champions will be selected by the Goblet of Fire on the night of the 31st. I will draw an age-line around the Goblet since only students over 15 or older are allowed to compete." Daisuke yawned when they were finally dismissed to go to their dorms, so he stood up and followed his fellow Slytherins to the dungeons, "finally we get to go to bed" he mumbled.

When they finally reached their common rooms whose entrance was hidden behind a normal looking stretch of wall, you really had to know were to look and the only thing giving away the answer was the tiny snake embedded in the middle of the doorway. The password was "**nox aeterna**_", _Daisuke stopped gaping at the magnificence of the common room, it was dark but that was due for it being in the dungeons and it being night outside. Its colour scheme was black ebony wood for the tables and chairs with black leather couches with silver and green edgings.

There were green silk draperies hanging from the ceiling in a light emerald green color. There was a huge window that revealed the fact that they wee under the lake giving the area a sort of otherworldly glow. Daisuke was sure that in the morning it would be ethereally beautiful but regal at the same time. a huge fireplace dominated the room since being in the dungeons it presumably got extremely cold during winter. His study of the room was interrupted when a teacher all dressed in flowing black robes with a high collar strode through the door to the common room and silence followed in his wake. Daisuke knew this was the owner of those obsidian eyes and he soon found out that he was the Head of House Slytherin, the Head Snake himself. Daisuke at Dark's insistence refused to look him in the eyes while he welcomed them to the noble house of Slytherin and set some ground rules and expectations. He would ask for a private meeting with the man tomorrow to see what was it with the spark in his mind when he looked at him and to see were his loyalties laid if possible.

'_Let's go to sleep Daisuke, something tells me we'll both need it. Then first thing tomorrow we will request a meeting with our Head of House, I have a familiar feeling almost as if I'm supposed to know him.'_

'_Agreed Dark. Tomorrow will be a long day. Though I wont deny I am really excited about tomorrow, if I am able to use my own magic it will hurt less when you use yours and you might possibly use your own wings instead of Wiz.'_

With they both went to sleep waiting anxiously for what tomorrow would bring.

Snape P.O.V

I went to bed after introducing his new snakes to the Snake's den and the ground rules. I was really confused by the feeling that transfer student Daisuke Niwa projected into my mind and almost familiar feeling but not. I sighed and turned over thinking over the strange happenings of this night and what was sure to be another eventful year.

_'What do you think Yue? Should we investigate?'_

_'I don't know Severus, he feels familiar as if I should have met him before. It definitely warrants and investigation but let's wait it out a bit... if he feels the same he might come to us before.'_

With a mental nod of agreement with my partner I turned over and let Morpheus arms envelop me for this night.

* * *

**This is the first chapter actually written by me the other three were written by the original owner Bloody-Destination. I hope you like the interesting twist I added to this story. This story also introduces my first ever OC Yue whom you will find out more from later. Though imagine an entity much like Dark. Read and Review if you would be so kind!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Unfortunately it seems luck was not on either Daisuke's or Dark's side as one week passed and still they couldn't get the chance to meet with professor Snape. Between evading Draco Malfoy's useless taunts though annoying nonetheless, proving to Harry, Ron and Hermione that just because he was Slytherin he wasn't evil, staying up to date with his classwork and homework and patrolling Hogwarts at night searching for the elusive Hikari work of art while simultaneously evading Filch and his cat, Daisuke could barely make himself rise in the mornings much less seek Professor Snape to speak with him.

It was Friday now and today they had their first potions lesson of the week.

' _This is it Daisuke, don't mess up in this class and stay behind after it is over.'_

'_I know this Dark. Either way I am told he favors his snakes but you should know that potions is something I can do well back at home for when they are needed to neutralize the work of art.'_

'_Okay then partner, lets roll.'_

As Daisuke was entering the class he let a little of Dark's aura leak through and mix with his, that way he could se the Professor's reaction.

Snape's P.O.V

As I entered my classroom I felt the most unusual aura. Looking around while maintaining my glare I found my gaze caught by my new snake's eyes those red-brown eyes of his, only now they weren't that colour only but had a slight dark purple swirl in them. He was unusual, as he still hadn't come seeking me to speak though I knew he would probably act today.

'_Severus let a little of me through he does not mean us harm just testing our reaction.'_

'_Very well Yue… if you're sure'_

With that I also let a little of Yue's aura leak through and mingle with mine. I knew my eyes had changed colour if one cared to notice carefully. They were not the deep obsidian they normally are but they had a faint silver swirl in them. Shiny like the full moon.

Normal P.O.V

Daisuke immediately felt a response of some kind and when looking back at his professor he saw that his eyes had a silver sheen to them it you cared to look carefully. The colour reminded him a little of the brilliance of the moon when it was full.

"Welcome all to 4th year potions." Professor Snape drawled silkily. His sneer was firmly in place and not even a squeak could be heard from the students.

"This year we will start working on more dangerous draughts such as the freeze-fire potion and the breath-ease elixir. These potions are very hard to do and could have explosive qualities if brewed incorrectly." Daisuke was hooked from word one. He really liked potions and all the intricate details they included, so versatile they were. He could feel Dark at the back of his mind becoming a bit more alert, it seems that professor Snape had even managed to capture his attention. After his short speech he proceeded to assign pairs to today's potion unfortunately one of the Gryffindors was absent due to a case of Wizard's flu. So Daisuke was forced to pair up with a Gryffindor, not that he minded, as it was Harry who became his partner. Granted the rest of Slytherin house looked disgusted on his behalf. Daisuke was still trying to convince Harry and his friends that beings Slytherin didn't make him evil… just have some hidden agenda but they didn't have to know that.

Snape's P.O.V

I paired up the dunderheads… I mean students trying to keep them within the same house. Unfortunately Longbottom was absent due to Wizard's flu, though now that I think about it, it was a kind of blessing in disguise. Hopefully I would not have an explosion in today's class. Unfortunately for that I had to pair up one of my Snakes with one of the griffins, said griffin being Potter. Yue was still alert within my mind keeping track of the unknown entity in Daisuke's mind. I spelled the directions on the board and proceeded to watch them all like a hawk to avoid disruptions. I was perfectly aware that Malfoy liked sabotaging Potter's potion so by pairing him up with one of my house I avoided that possibility since any harm to that potion would be harmful to Slytherin house as well. This way I could also see if Potter had any hope in having a little bit of talent in the area of potion making.

Normal P.O.V

Harry was confused. Not only had Snape's jeers and sneers toward him been kept to a minimum, but also he had paired him up with that Niwa kid who he had shared a train compartment with. A kid that still pursued him for a kind of friendship. Why would he ever be a friend with a Slytherin? They were all evil. 'But it wasn't always like that was it?' a little voice in his head chimed in. 'You were ignorant of your wizard heritage before and didn't know anything about the house system' 'A kid that was just told the wizard that killed his parents was in Slytherin and that all Slytherins were evil' He tried to deny the voice his conscience he supposed words since they were true. ' You were gullible and don't forget the hat _wanted_ you in Slytherin.' Shrugging of his concerns he concentrated on his potion happy to be able to work at the full capacity of his ability without worrying about Malfoy. Maybe being paired with a Slytherin wasn't such a bad thing… maybe he could consider the friendship. Daisuke was diligently working with Harry knowing that he really couldn't afford to mess up this potion. Not only because he didn't want to mess up his first potion in this school but he also had to take this chance to show Harry he didn't mean any harm… and hopefully impress Professor Snape as well.

As the potion class was reaching its end and the only mishaps were a weird grey gloopy mess at the bottom of Goyle's cauldron and some acid pink substance in Weasley and Thomas' cauldron a sharp voice rung out throughout the class.

"You should now be bottling up your potions, make sure they are the correct colour and consistency and label your samples." Professor Snape instructed. Harry and Daisuke were relieved to note that their potion was the smoky grey with pepper spots that was required of the Pepper-up potion. It was also smoking lightly as was expected. Carefully they bottled up their samples and turned them in noticing that only Seamus paired up with Hermione and Zabini with Malfoy had gotten the correct potion along with theirs.

"Listen eh Daisuke, it was a pleasure working with you… maybe we can study together sometime though I don't really study that much perhaps we can go fly around sometime. Yes?" For a moment Daisuke couldn't believe his ears but then his mind kicked into gear and he answered, "Sure! The pleasure was all mine Harry"

"Mr. Niwa please stay behind" Professor Snape had suddenly said from behind him. No one had managed to sneak up on him and Dark since 3 years ago so he was quite surprised to see how he managed it. Unbeknownst to Daisuke, Snape had observed his strange friendship with Potter and was slightly pleased to see one of his snakes trying to befriend a griffin like he himself had done when he was a student, even if said griffin was a Potter. Not that he would admit that to himself though but the feeling was there nonetheless.

"Yes Professor. Was there anything you needed?" Daisuke turned watching from the corner of his eye as Harry hurried away from the dungeons. He maintained eye contact with Professor Snape clearly seeing the unknown entity in the faint silver glow from his eyes, sure that the professor could sense and see Dark as well from the faint purple swirls in his red-brown eyes.

After closing the door and securing it against unwanted visitors and eavesdroppers Professor Snape started the inevitable conversation. "So Mr. Niwa… I know you can sense the second presence within me as much as I can sense yours. Care to explain?" Professor Snape didn't beat around the bush but zeroed in for the kill.

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter. next chapter will be the actual meeting between Dark and Yue and you will see how Yue actually is. Unfortunately that chapter won't be posted until my exams are over and done with. Please don't forget to read and review. take a chance at the riddle in my profile if you know the answer pm me! There is also a poll regarding one of my other stories please feel free to vote. Thank you SeverusPrince101 over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Daisuke stared at his professor feeling somewhat cornered. He knew they were both aware of each other's alter egos I guess you could say though they didn't know what exactly they were. Daisuke didn't think the professor would be quite so direct in his line of questioning.

'_Daisuke let me talk to him… I know he wont harm me and I feel I am better suited to explain.'_

'_Are you sure Dark? We weren't really supposed to reveal our identity'_

'_Positive Daisuke, trust me I know what I'm doing… it feels right somehow.'_

'_Very well' _

With that Daisuke retreated into his mind and let Dark take over.

Snape's P.O.V

I knew I had startled Niwa when I started straight to the center of the issue but then he suddenly clamed and before my eyes he changed completely. He grew taller no longer resembling his 14 years of age but somewhat between 17 or 18 years. His red hair lengthened and turned a dark purple falling forward into his face while it was short on the back. His face that was deemed handsome by teenage girls before was what could only be deemed a heartthrob now with dark purple eyes matching his hair and a roughish smile/smirk in his face. He grew slimmer and his magic power increased by a lot. He also grew wings. Big angel wings deep black in colour with a hint of a purple shine in them. I could only stare not believing he would show reveal himself completely to me on the first try.

Normal P.O.V

When Dark was done taking over Daisuke's body he bowed with a flourish and addressed the Professor before him, "Phantom Thief Dark at your service. And you are?" leaving it clear that he wanted to speak directly with the last unknown entity dwelling inside the professor.

Professor Snape just stared for a while in his mind he was really just holding a discussion with Yue debating whether to reveal his other persona or not.

'_Severus let me through, he confided on us and obviously means no harm'_

'_Are you completely sure Yue? Could this have something to do with your hunches and missing memory gap?'_

'_Possibly but either way it feels right somehow. Please trust me'_

'_Very well. After all we are partners both in crime and out of it.'_

Going back to the present Professor Snape smirked, "it is a pleasure to meet you Dark, my name as you probably know is Professor Snape but I'm guessing it is not me you want to talk to. So if you'll excuse me…" he left the sentence hanging while he retreated into his mind letting Yue take over.

Dark's P.O.V

After my flashy introduction and the professor's reply he changed before my eyes much the same as Daisuke and I do. He didn't grow or shrink though he did seem to grow younger. Instead of looking like a stressed 34 year old he now appeared to be in his very early 20's. He appeared to be around 22 at the most. His shoulder length black hair lengthened till it reached his waist and if possible darkened even more. It also sported some silver highlights though so it wasn't pure black. His nose reduced in size becoming proportionate with his new face and straight as well no longer hooked. I knew that was actually its real form since his crooked nose was most probably to due one or more breaks that it was so crooked and hooked. His pure black obsidian eyes became bright silver like that of the moon when it was full. Now that I think about it, it was the same colour as his highlights. He grew a little slimmer but not gaunt more like lithe like a cat, a phantom thief's body much like mine and to top it of he also grew angel wings like me and like his hair they were the deepest black, even darker than mine but with silver feathers spread somewhat erratically near the primary feathers. His face was as handsome and roughish as mine. Finally the transformation complete he bowed like me and spoke, "the pleasure is all mine Dark, I am Phantom Thief Yue at _your _service"

Normal P.O.V

Both Yue and Dark stared at each other with Daisuke and Severus hovering at the edge of their consciousness to be able to hear what was about to happen. Suddenly as if Fate itself was waiting for this moment suppressed memories washed in front of both Dark's and Yue's minds making them remember a time long past when it wasn't just Phantom Thief Dark that was recognized but the unbeatable duo of Dark and Yue, the Ying and Yang. Silver and Black never mind that Yue's black feathers were even blacker than Dark's and that Dark's hair wasn't even black or silver but purple. Dark and Yue's eyes widened in realization and honestly embraced each other patting each other's back. Severus and Daisuke inside their respective minds were still slightly confused but decided to go with the flow of it.

"Dark bloody hell! It has been to long partner! Ever since the Ice and Snow fiasco in Russia some one hundred years ago!"

"Yue! I thought you died whatever it was that happened on that case not only were you not dead but we separated us sealing away our memories of our cases together!"

"We have a lot to catch up maybe if our hosts agree we could go on a night flight around the castle or something because we cannot stay locked up in the classroom forever"

"Yeah sounds good Yue." Dark suddenly grew serious. "Yue… I was sent to this school because Ice and Snow is active again after we failed to seal it and it is hiding somewhere in this school. I also have information that it is not a portrait any longer but some kind of container."

Yue's smirk vanished as the implications of what Dark just informed him of settled into his mind. "Do you need help looking for it? As a professor in this school I can wander the halls at night unlike you."

"Please Yue just like old times our unstoppable combination. My magic was always more aggressive but your amazing magical reserves and great control is great for sealing"

Suddenly Daisuke projected his voice so that it was heard by all of the involved,

'_Dark, Yue… Professor. I have this hunch in a way that in whatever for this Ice and Snow thing is I will find it in this Tri-wizard tournament. I feel as if I have to enter.'_

Professor Snape answered in the same manner as Daisuke, _'Are you completely sure Mr. Niwa? This tournament is dangerous, people have died in it though I know you are old enough to enter and together with Dark will definitely be able to cope, though as a teacher I will be unable to help you in the task itself… though a clue here or there might not hurt anybody'_

'_Thanks Professor'_

Unbeknownst to them Harry having grown worried because his new friend was taking so long with the Professor was in the process of breaking down the enchantments on the class' door. Though Professor Snape had placed the required spells he didn't make them very strong because he seriously thought no one would be brave enough to make his way back to his classroom except his Slytherins who also knew better about trying to disarm silencing wards and locking spells in doors. So it was to both Daisuke and Professor Snape's full surprise when they suddenly felt the silencing ward dropping though not the locking spell. The reason they felt it was because they were still inside their respective minds while Dark and Yue held a conversation around their future plans.

'_Dark/Yue' _they cried together, _'someone is breaching the wards… change back NOW'_

"Oh shoot Yue! Here take this feather if you want to contact me after hours you should probably leave me one as well."

"Thanks Dark same to you too here is my feather look after it"

With that said they both changed just as the door was beginning to open. Though in their haste Dark didn't notice when one more of his feather fell away and floated in the direction of Harry, it was one of his normal feathers completely harmless but it was evidence of his existence in Hogwarts. Luckily it stayed at that.

Harry was blasted with a bright light and a warm sensation that felt like natural magic when he opened the door with a false question on the homework ready on the tip of his tongue. The light was so bright that he was forced to close his eyes. And when he opened them he regarded Professor Snape and Niwa Daisuke his new friend in a clasping of hands that looked distinctly like a partnership deal. Suddenly his eyes became riveted by a purple feather floating towards him and with seeker reflexes he caught it and without thinking tucked it away in his book bag. He hailed Daisuke and when he turned he caught the strange colour in his eyes since his once friendly warm reddish eyes where now a cold purple with a sly glint. He did a double take and when he glance towards his Professor he thought he glimpsed a strange silver light in his fathomless black eyes and for a moment he thought his hair was longer and no longer greasy. 'That was really strange, for a second there the Professor's eyes seemed silver and he looked younger, and what about Daisuke's eyes…' Harry figured it had something to do with that feather and resolved to speak to Hermione about it.

"Oh hey Harry! Sorry for taking so long I lost track of time asking some questions from the professor." Daisuke was hurrying towards Harry his eyes back to the normal reddish colour and quite warm.

"Yeah ok Dai… I can call you Dai right its just Daisuke is a bit long and hard to pronounce"

"Sure I kinda like it Harry. Goodbye professor and thanks for everything!"

The strange pair hurriedly left the classroom with a relieved if on guard Professor Snape and Yue inside his mind watching after them.

* * *

**So Exams are over for now I can now somewhat relax at least until october that I get study leave for the final IB examinations come November here is chapter 6 of Phantom and after this also chapter 7 please tell me what you think? Am I moving to fast? I am trying to keep key things the same like though I don't think I have gotten to those 'key' things yet. But otherwise some characters (read all characters) will present a measure of OOC'ness since writing in character is hard when involving crossovers and including an OC in the process. But I try!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Harry was sitting in the common room staring at the fire. He was deep in thought. Daisuke had definitely become his friend and apparently Hermione's as well. Ron was still a little bit cool but he thought that was only a matter of time. It had been three weeks since term started and nothing suspicious had occurred, which was suspicious on it's own since this is Harry Potter we were talking about, trouble haunted his heels like a dog does it's master. Back to Harry. He was staring deep in thought at the fire in the grate it was getting late but he couldn't sleep not until he had some answers. In his mind what he heard all those weeks ago in Snape's class when daisuke stayed behind had aroused his curiosity. That and the strange black feather that was still in his bag. He considered telling Hermione about it while the strange scene played out on the forefront of his mind.

'I wonder… who the heck is Yue… and dark? Why does that word give me the feeling that it is not dark but Dark with a capital letter? Is it evil? Merlin I'm so confused what if this is another ploy of Voldemort's to try and get a body back.' Harry couldn't help but play back the scene he witnessed just before he opened the door to the potions class. For a moment there the two people inside the office were most definitely not Daisuke and Snape but it was so fast he couldn't help but think he imagined it all, what with that blinding light and the powerful blast of magic.

"Harry… Harry are you all right? HARRY!" shocked out of his thoughts Harry looked over his shoulder to see Hermione trying desperately to get his attention.

"Sorry Mione I didn't see you there" he muttered sheepishly. Hermione huffed imperiously obviously knowing there was something he wasn't saying.

"Come Harry it is really late let's go to bed. And I really expect you to tell me everything by tomorrow. I smell a mystery surrounding you" she eyed him shrewdly while he just nodded sleepily realizing just how tired he really was.

"M'kay Mione see you tomorrow… back of the library." With that Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and went back to bed.

Down in the bowels of the castle more specifically inside Snape's office Dark and Yue were plotting their patrols around the castle hoping they struck lucky and found the cursed artwork. They believed Daisuke when he said that the cursed piece would reveal itself somewhere in the Tri-wizard tournament but they liked to be prepared for every possibility.

"Are you sure this will work Yue? I trust you after all you are my partner and know the castle better than me but aren't we risking discovery?"

"Trust me in this Dark. It will be quicker and discovery is actually only a matter of time specially if you continue your friendship with Potter and the other two thirds of his trio. They have a Detective complex or as I like to call it… the inability to keep their noses out of other's business." Yue chuckled darkly while eyeing Dark who had an interested glint in his eye.

"I always did like a challenge Yue. That they my give me a run of my money towards finding out my identity is going to make this year even more fun." Dark smirked just as Yue did as well both thinking of the great fun that was to avoid getting discovered or caught. The game was on. Though it would advance far quicker that they would expect.

'_Are you guys crazy? Dark you can't risk discovery this was! Mother was really clear in that aspect!'_

'_Seriously Yue stop your games. This is serious and you want to go gallivanting with Dark through the castle in a clue game against the Golden Trio? I'm with Niwa in this one' _Both Daisuke and Severus were really agitated on hearing their other counterparts speak as if avoiding detection was a game… oh right it was a game in the twisted logic that is the mind of both phantom thieves. If Severus were in control of his body he surely would be trying to get rid of a stress induced headache, all because of crazy ideas and sheer stupidity. Daisuke was getting tired of planning tomorrow was the day the plan would be put into action and he would have to be at his most rested specially since he knew it would fall to him the task of getting Harry, Hermione and Ron away from a trial Dark and Yue would surely leave behind.

The next morning the sky was a thick pattern of silver mist and dark heavy greys. It rolled and changed unable to maintain a steady form. Occasionally a flash of lightning was seen. A storm would surely be upon Hogwarts at the latest right after lunch. Luckily Quidditch tryouts only took part in the mornings. The only team missing for tryouts was Slytherin and that was what Daisuke was doing in the field that day. Slytherin was short a seeker since last year a chaser had left and Draco was moved to chaser position since he showed promise. Daisuke himself was hoping to get the seeker position. A position where he could flaunt some of his thieving abilities and a little of Dark's extra powers without being too obvious. When it was time for tryouts Daisuke effortlessly mounted his broom, (Emiko-san on hearing her son would try out for the team sent him a Firebolt V2, how she got it he didn't want to know) and took of. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry and his friends observing him, after all if he made it he would be competition for him. Daisuke smirked and proposed to give Harry a run for his money.

From up on the stands Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Daisuke try out for seeker. Hermione's nose was buried in a book but both Ron and Harry's jaws were somewhere in the ground far below them. If people thought that Harry was a natural on the broom then Daisuke was born to have wings. The Slytherin team down below could see it also and they were rejoicing already on seeing the Quidditch cup one again in their Head's office.

"Blimey Harry, that Niwa guy is good and his broom better, same speed as your Firebolt but it's got better balance and easier to maneuver."

"Great! This means I actually have to try on the pitch now! I was waiting for some competition" Harry was though amazed speaking honestly he really wanted some serious competition for the Quidditch pitch. The only time in which he lost the snitch after all was because of the Dementors last year. Suddenly and unbidden thought intruded in his mind when he compared Daisuke with someone born to fly, 'what about that purple feather? Could he be cheating… no it is something he is not telling us does it have to do with that purple feather in my bag? Or could it be something uniquely Snape? I just know that greasy git is not completely human.' Harry left with a thoughtful expression on his face and a mumbled "Hermione can you help me in the library please?" Since they were going to the library Ron opted for a trip to the kitchens while Hermione followed Harry to the library, a smug glint in her eye knowing that Harry was ready to share whatever it was that was bothering him last night.

On a table on the far corner of the library Harry sat opposite Hermione, with the feather between them. Harry saw Hermione eyeing the feather curiously when he spoke, her attention going to him.

"Hermione… what do you know about Phantom Thieves?"

Wide eyes and a gasp of amazement reached his ears as an only answer.

* * *

**So... cliffie. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one but I felt I couldn't add anymore without becoming repetitive so please enjoy tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom Thief of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN angel or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't sorry.

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

'_Dark and Daisuke talk'_

Hermione and Harry were deep in discussion inside the library, actually they were more like silently arguing, Harry wanted Hermione's help but Hermione wanted to know where Harry got the information the first time. So right now they were at an impasse on their so far non-existent research. Harry really wanted Hermione's help but for some reason he was apprehensive about telling all of that he knew, which wasn't much if anything at all but his sense of curiosity was awakened and like a dog with a bone he just had to gnaw on this mystery until he reached the sweet marrow at the center of all of this. Hermione on her part was wondering were Harry knew about Phantom Thieves. She knew because her grandparents told her of a series of robberies when they were little, in which the thief announced the time and place of his next strike and would still escape with the treasure. He even took the time to show off in camera since he apparently could fly. He was a purple-haired youth with black wings. His eyes were also purple and he couldn't be older than 19. He disappeared for 30 years before reappearing still as young and this was when her grandparents were already young parents. He figured that if she didn't know better about Harry's treatment at the hands of his relatives they might have told him but that was about as possible in happening as Ron suddenly becoming star student and becoming a master in Potions.

Daisuke was walking through the Library in search of help for his Ancient Runes homework, when he heard slightly raised voices that were trying to stay hushed. He was going to let them be when he recognized Harry's voice and the words 'Phantom Thief" Daisuke blanched and suddenly Dark who was dozing slightly in his mind snapped to attention.

'_Dark what should I do? Help me a little here!'_

'_Calm down Daisuke, I will lend you a little of my powers, observe from the shadows. I knew they were detectives but even I admit they move quick… time to move up on the game!' _ Daisuke felt a brief surge of power and centering himself he willed his body to fade in the shadows. Mentally he notified Professor Snape via Dark's connection with Yue. Daisuke crept closer towards the whispering duo and finding a suitable spot near the end of their heavily shadowed table he perched there with barely any sound. Listening intently he relaxed minutely when Daisuke realized that they didn't really know anything other than Dark's exploits from the past, and that was only the girl. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw something that chilled his blood. Harry was holding one of Dark's feathers. So once again he listened extra carefully to what they were discussing.

"All right Hermione here is the reason for me asking about Phantom Thieves" he held up Dark's feather and showed it to Hermione. He then proceeded to tell her all that he knew and what he though he had witnessed between Professor Snape and Daisuke all those weeks ago. Neither of them noticed the other pair of eyes seeing and hearing everything that was perched in a dark corner of the table. By the end of the tale Hermione was wide-eyed and the gears on her brain were working overtime. Daisuke on the other hand was hard pressed to actually breath and he had broken out in a cold sweat. Inside Daisuke's mind Dark wasn't any better. The only slight comfort they got is that the feather lacked any magical powers whatsoever.

'_Dark how in Merlin's name did Harry got his hands on your feather? Could it be when we transformed hurriedly that day after potions you lost a feather somehow?'_

'_It's the only possible explanation Daisuke. They really move quick, it will not take long until they connect the dots, specially that Granger girl. They will find out sooner or later Daisuke or you will tell them. But for that we would need the Professor and Yue's permission first.'_

Suddenly they felt another presence behind them and looking back they noticed said Potions Professor with Yue looking out of his eyes standing behind them. Dark together with Daisuke made a nearly unstoppable force when it came to being a Phantom Thief and it was practically impossible to sneak up on them, the fact that Yue with Professor Snape managed to do so spoke volumes of their combined ability. He silently signaled to stay quiet and mentally he communicated that he had listened enough. A decision would have to be reached and soon on whether to tell them or not and if they would tell them just what they would inform them of. After all not even Dumbledore was aware of their alter egos being as they resided deep within their consciousness other wise.

Harry started feeling apprehensive, unknown to him he was particularly sensitive to raw and pure magic, which is what Dark and Yue used to mask their appearances. Harry felt as if they where being watched, observed and most importantly that someone had eavesdropped in his conversation with Hermione. He held up a hand a shushed her, staring around intently Hermione caught on to his uneasiness. Even with they being aware they failed to notice the two pairs of eyes staring at them from the darkened corner of their table.

Hermione got a calculating look on her face thinking deeply of everything Harry had just told her. She in turn had told him of the stories her grandparents had regaled her with when she was little about a handsome 19 year old with black wings who stole priceless works of art and was never caught. Daisuke was in increasing panic on his corner of the table; Dark meanwhile though worried was also up to the challenge and grinning maniacally inside Daisuke's mind together with Yue. Professor Snape was just nursing the start of a migraine since he would also have to protect Potter once he got in to deep as was his permanent job as babysitter I mean body-guard. Suddenly our four eavesdroppers felt it… a twisted presence encroaching upon the two teens, upon Harry more specifically. They knew immediately it was the magic of Ice and Snow trying and by the feeling of it failing to bewitch Harry within its grasp. Professor Snape moved quickly and faster than even Dark could see he disappeared to re-appear in a way that it seemed as if he were walking towards a shelf that just happened to be near where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

Once he approached them he smirked nastily as was his due and drawled, "what have we here? Two thirds of the Golden Trio… is this a secret rendezvous between sweethearts? Or is Granger as usual doing your homework for you Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to argue back but a kick to the shin from Hermione shut him right up.

"Nothing of the sort Professor, Harry and me were just discussing some muggle legends. As a matter of fact we were just leaving" Hermione answered promptly.

While this was going on Daisuke was working feverishly to locate the source of the power. Yue was already shielding the two teens with his power.

"Oh no need to leave on my account, I am only after some brief research in here if what you indeed are discussing are legends, you shouldn't hide it, otherwise people might just think you're Up. To. Something." Professor Snape spoke silkily waiting to see if they would give themselves away and lo and behold there it was a guilty expression flashed across their faces for a second before they resumed their seats at the table, talking in hushed tones about actual muggle legends that he knew they were NOT talking about before seeing as he had eavesdropped on them. He took the chance to take a book about warding from the shelf and perused it memorizing some actual interesting facts. Things were about to get very interesting this coming school year, Tri-Wizard tournament notwithstanding.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long Cliffie guys, but I had a super long Writer's block and just now did I manage to get rid of it, from here on out expect only important dates like the selection of the Tri-Wizard champions, it will be different than you think, and possibly the yule ball. And obviously the tasks themselves.**

**Here enjoy, read and review and please vote on the poll on my profile since I need results on that before uploading the next chapter of the Shinigami fic! **


End file.
